The Tale of Two Mutants
by Agent Willow Fenton-Banner
Summary: Colleen Corey and Lily Stone met in unlikely situations, at a party Colleen was sent to, undercover, with her 'date', Clint Barton, and the host's 'date', Natasha Romanoff. How will the two mutants fare together? Collaboration fic between my friend, Jennythe3, and me, Agent Rossi. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

The Tale of Two Mutants

* * *

Agent Rossi: So, like, yo. Jennythe3 and I are writing a fanfic together. And if any of you even think of flaming this story, we will kill you. Well, not really, but we won't like it. Right, Jenny?

_I wouldn't be the one to kill them…. My new character/muse Leo would eat them. *grins* So, no flamers! Flamers, if you think this story is 'so horrible' then don't read it. It's as simple as that. Got it?_

Agent Rossi: Yeah. Also, the disclaimer. Jenny and I own nothing in this story, besides our own characters. The Avengers belongs to Marvel Entertainment/Marvel Comics/Marvel Cinematic Universe, which, in turn, belongs to the Walt Disney Company. I, Agent Rossi, only own my character, Colleen Rachel Corey. I don't own this story in full, either, as it is co-written by my friend, Jennythe3.

_Exactly!_

* * *

_Lights flickered as a girl cried in her bed, a needle being injected into her arm. She had short brown hair and green eyes. She wore rags instead of real clothes._

"_Let me go!" The girl cried._

"_I'm sorry, my love." The man said._

Green eyes flicked open in panic as a woman with dark brown hair sat up in bed. She was panting as beads of sweat trickled down her face.

The woman looked to be tall, past five feet. She had short brown hair that reached her chin and green eyes. She wore pajamas.

The room she was in was a bedroom. It looked like a futuristic jail cell, though she wasn't in jail. She was just sleeping in a bedroom on a flying aircraft carrier.

Her ear piece communicator buzzed to life.

"_Agent Corey, do you copy?_" Someone said, most likely Agent Hill.

The woman, Agent Corey, picked it up and put it in her ear. "I copy, Agent Hill." She said in a raspy voice.

"_Are you alright, Agent Corey?_" Hill asked.

"I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Agent Corey answered, half lying.

"_Right. Anyways, we want you to go a dance with Agent Barton, undercover. We need you to be debriefed._" Hill said.

Agent Corey sighed and got up. "I'll get dressed in my undercover clothes. Be there in a few minutes." She said, turning off her communicator and going into her closet. She picked out a suit and tie and went into her bathroom.

* * *

When Agent Corey came out of the bathroom, she was wearing a black suit, white undershirt, dark blue tie, and five holsters, one on her belt, one on her chest, two shoulder holsters, and a thigh holster. A communicator was in her ear and she was wearing black high-heels with tan colored stockings.

She went to her door, opened it, walked out, and closed the door. She walked down the hall, not getting a second glance from the other agents.

Walking into the debriefing room, she saw Agent Barton, Agent Hill, and Agent Romanoff. She gave a nod and sat down.

"This is Drystan Evans." Hill started, pulling of a picture of a man with short gray hair and blue eyes. "He's been a target of ours for quite some time. We sent Agent Romanoff to get close to him, and he's holding a party tonight. We want you and Agent Barton to go as a couple and see if you can get close." Hill explained. "Also, a girl is going to that party and the Director would like to speak with. Her name is Lillian Stone." Hill finished, pulling up a picture of a girl with shiny blonde hair and vibrant sea-green eyes.

"So, how is Evans supposed to be dealt with?" Agent Corey asked.

"Bring in alive, if possible." Hill answered.

"How tight is security?" Corey continued.

"Guards are stationed everywhere. Getting to Evans will be hard." Natasha answered. "But that's my job. Your job is to get Stone."

"Right." Corey said with a nod.

* * *

A black car drove into the valet and two people exited both wearing suit and ties.

The first one was a muscular male with brown hair and blue eyes. Agent Clint Barton.

The second one was a slim female with dark brown hair and green eyes. Agent Colleen Corey.

"Ready, Clayton?" Colleen asked Clint, using his undercover name.

"As ready as you are, Carey." Clint answered, using her undercover name.

The two agents walked over to the front door of the house.

"Names?" A security guard asked.

"Clayton Berton." Clint answered.

"Carey Champion." Colleen answered.

"You may go in." They said.

The two walked in, arms linked.

Walking to the refreshment table, Colleen sat down.

"Want to dance?" Clint asked.

"I have two left feet." Colleen answered, though she got up anyways to dance with him.

"She's on your three-o'clock." Clint said.

Colleen looked over her shoulder to her three-o'clock to see their target, Lillian Stone.

Lillian Stone seemed to stiffen up, as if feeling their gaze. She quickly looked around, as if she was frightened of something. Her eyes shifted around and she spotted Colleen. Quickly, Lillian tried to slip through the crowd to lose her and whoever else that could be watching her.

"Clayton, go find Natalya. She how she's doing with her date." Colleen said.

"Will you be alright, Carey? Ms. Raynes isn't my girlfriend, you are." Clint said.

"I'll be fine, Clayton." Colleen replied.

Clint nodded and went off to fine 'Natalya Raynes', better known to the two of them as Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.

Colleen walked in the direction that Lillian walked off in.

Lillian, who was better known as Lily, nervously continued forward. She glanced back to see if anybody was following her, and when she saw Colleen in the crowd she picked up the pace and started moving even faster.

Colleen ran around people. _Yep. This is how I wanted to spend my Saturday night. _She thought. _Going undercover with my partner, as his date to a party, and now running after a girl that's a target. _She continued. _Ah, well, at least I'm wearing a suit. Easier to run in a suit than a dress._ She finished. She caught up to Lily, and put a hand on her shoulder.

Lily jumped up a little bit, startled. She did all she could to not get in a battle stance and attack the girl. _She doesn't look like a worker for the scientists… But I can never be too sure…. She seems a bit suspicious._ Lily thought. "Who are you?" She questioned, eyes narrowing.

"Good thing Fury said I could drop my cover with her." Colleen muttered. "I'm Agent Colleen Corey; I work for someone you have past dealings with. Ever heard of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division?" Colleen asked.

* * *

Natasha sighed as she danced with Evans.

"Drystan, I'm going to go get a drink. You want something?" Black Widow asked as they stopped dancing and pulled apart.

"Get me some wine, Natalya." Drystan answered.

Natasha nodded, and set off for the refreshment table.

While the spy was getting the wine, Clint walked up to her.

"So, you're Natalya Raynes, Drystan Evans girlfriend? _What is it like to date Drystan Evans_?" Clint asked.

"And you're the famous Clayton Berton. Your date is the _fine _Cary Champion." Natasha said. "And dating Mr. Evans is like a refreshing breeze." She answered. "How is Cary?"

"Cary is fine." Clint answered.

"Where is she? I haven't seen her Christmas."

"She's talking to a _friend_."

Natasha nodded and walked off, two glasses of wine in hand, towards Drystan.

* * *

Lily looked startled at this. "You mean S.H.I.E.L.D.?" She asked. _Dang it. I have to get Saph back! I have no time to fight S.H.I.E.L.D. again!_ "Previous run-ins? What are you talking about?" She asked, trying to seem very confused. Luckily, she was an expert liar. Now it was time to test her lying capabilities against government agents. Her lies may be able to fool regular people, but they might not work against this girl.

"Yes, I mean S.H.I.E.L.D." Colleen said. "And the director wants to talk to you. He's willing to drop everything he has against you if you just hear him out." She said. "Also, lying doesn't work with me. It won't work with Fury, Coulson, Hill, Sitwell, Romanoff, or Barton, either. Though, I'm a mutant so…" She trailed off.

At the word mutant, Lily's eyes widened. "Alpha project? Or hive-mind?" She questioned, eyes narrowing. All of the mutants she knew had been working with _them_- the creators. They were enemies. Nothing but minions- except for the few ones who lacked the anti-rebellion program in their brains.

"Neither." Colleen answered. "I was born human but…" She just stopped.

Lily's eyes widened. _Like the originals. She can't be one of them- they were all exterminated a long time ago. So… someone other than the creators?_ She thought. "What does your director want? How do I know that this isn't a trap?" She questioned.

"I could get fired for this, but Natalya Raynes is actually Agent Natasha Romanoff, a friend and fellow agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Colleen said. "She's been investigating Drystan Evans, and now we're bringing him in. You're here because of him too, right?"

At them mention of that man's name, Lily's eyes were full of surprise. Then that surprise faded away. "Evans has knowledge of my… partner." She used that term, as she didn't want to give out too much information. "What did he do to anger the government? Other than being a big jerk and doing many illegal things, that is." She questioned.

"You know I could lose my job telling you this kind of stuff, right?" Colleen asked.

Lily shrugged in response. "My partner is Sapphire Jones Stone." She stated. "My sister. I'm kind of on the run from _them_ right now, and if I get caught- I'll probably be destroyed." She paused. "So, I'm kind of secretive right now." She explained.

"If you join us, which is what I'm thinking the Director wants, you'll have immunity from whoever you're on the run from." Colleen said.

Lily paused. "They are creating mutants. Forming them into super soldiers- they aren't some company you can just say 'Oh, you can't go after her, she's immune' to." She stated. "I don't want to be some weapon anymore. I want to find my sister. Get a normal life- or as normal a life that mutant creations can get, anyways."

Colleen muttered something about Agent Coulson, and then looked right into Lily's eyes. "We're S.H.I.E.L.D. We're not just some pushover government agency like the CIA or FBI. We're a separate division, with a more specific focus." She told her. "Or, that's what my handler told me." She added with a smile. "We're not going to use you as a weapon. You'd be treated just like me or any other S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, if you joined us."

Lily paused. "I just want my sister back. If S.H.I.E.L.D. could do that, I'd help them. But, they can't. The only one with the correct information right now is that skunkbag known as Evans. And I'll get that information one way or another." She spoke, her voice taking a more deadly tone once she began speaking of Evans. That's how serious she was about this.

"At least… Let me offer you help." Colleen said quietly. "Nat- I mean Agent Romanoff's- going in there, and both Clint and I don't want her to go it alone, even though we both know she's more than capable to do this, but the higher ups won't let us help her." She finished.

Lily thought about this for a second. "A temporary alliance against a common enemy." She spoke. "Evans is a very dangerous man with no morals. He is highly skilled in not only fighting, but killing. Destroying failed projects at the lab, constantly. He's who trained me and Saph…" She spoke, quietly at the last part. "I'll help your friend, but I am going to get that information no matter what. If she tries to stop me from achieving my mission… I wouldn't hesitate. I am an Alpha-project- I _never_ fail a mission."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Let me just tell her you're coming to help out." Colleen said. She smiled a bit as she pressed a button on her communicator. "Black Widow this is Chaos, do you copy?" She asked.

"_This is Black Widow, I copy._" Natasha answered. "_What do you need, Chaos?_"

"I have Lillian Stone with me, and she's here to get some information from Evans, just like you. I'm sending her over to you." Colleen told her partner.

"_Chaos, this isn't the plan._" Natasha said.

"The plan can go to hell, for all I care. When have we ever stuck to the freaking plan?!" Colleen hissed. "I'm sending her over to you, Black Widow. Chaos out." She said, closing communications with her partner. "Probably going to get chewed out by the Director later, but I don't care. She knows you're coming." Colleen told Lily with a smile.

Lily smiled for a second. "I'll stay in the shadows until needed. Evans would recognize me immediately if I did anything else." She said, explaining her reasoning as well.

"Ah. And you might recognize Agent Romanoff as well, though her mission name is Black Widow." Colleen said. "Evans would also recognize his own girlfriend, Natalya Raynes, showing her true colors. Agent Romanoff was undercover as Natalya Raynes. Just as I'm undercover as Carey Champion and Clint is undercover as Clayton Berton." She explained. "I have to get back to my date." She continued, handing Lily a business card with Fury's number on it. "Call that number if you want to talk to our director about anything." She finished, walking off to her 'boyfriend'.

Lily stared at the card, before she tucked it into her back pocket. She walked away and toward the room where Evans and his 'girlfriend' were.

* * *

Drystan laughed at a joke that 'Natalya' had just told him. While he was laughing, Natasha nodded in Lily's direction, telling her that she knew she was there.

Lily, who was hidden in the shadows at the other edge of the room, nodded back while making no noise. It was something she picked up after years of training.

"So, honey, can you tell me what you're working on?" Natasha asked.

Drystan shook his head. "Sorry, my love. I cannot." He said. He looked at his watch. "I must go back to work, I will see you soon." He continued, walking out the door into his private work space.

Natasha walked towards Lily once she knew that he was gone.

Lily stared at the Agent. "Evans is probably tracking her down right now." She muttered, angry at the man. "And once they get her, they get me."

"Tracking who down, Miss Stone?" The super spy asked.

Lily paused. "During all of our previous encounters, I was with another person. My partner- my twin sister. The reason that we were always so silent and sneaky. She was almost never spotted. It's no surprise that you have more information on me then you do her." Lily stated. "Evans has information on her location right now."

"And he has something that S.H.I.E.L.D. can arrest him for." Natasha added. "I know a way in, but how are you with vents?"

"Child's play." She commented. "Like how a vine can find any crack to get through and reach the sunlight- I can get practically anywhere."

"You think you can get the grate off? I had Hawkeye helping me the first time I got through, but he's not allowed to help this time. No S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent is." Natasha explained.

Lily smirked and pulled a small stick out of her pants pocket. It was green like her shirt, and she hit a button on the side of it. The stick expanded out and grew into a large staff. "Can do." She commented, hitting another button. A large blade came out of the end of it, turning the staff into a spear.

Natasha nodded, telling her to go ahead.

Lily used the non-blade side of the spear to lift herself up so she could see the vent. Quickly moving, she jabbed the spear at the side of the vent. She used the momentum from this action to grab on to a ledge. "Good thing he loves to show off with his décor." She commented as the grate was pried off.

She swung her leg toward the wall and bounced off of it, which launched her toward the open vent. She tumbled inside and shrunk her spear back down into its stick form. "Get the falling grate." She whispered, watching the said item tumble down.

Natasha nodded and vaulted herself towards the grate, catching it before it fell to the ground.

Lily smiled a little bit. "This would have been a lot easier if Saph was here… But that's exactly why I'm doing this." She mumbled, before crawling off.

Natasha ran and vaulted herself into the vent, putting the grate back as she got in. "Just go straight until you see what looks like a lab below you. I'll go down and knock him out, then you go down and we get what we need and get out." She said. "He'll most likely set the place to blow before I take him out, but I can deactivate that."

Lily frowned. "His files would be locked up tightly. I can't hack into anything to save my life- which might be the case here. Hacking and planning was Sapphire's job. It might not work…"

"Miss Stone, I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. Besides learning how to fight, we learn how to interrogate and how to hack. You know what happened between Iron Man and the War Machine during the Stark Expo a few years back?" Natasha asked. Without waiting for her to answer, Natasha continued, "I hacked into the War Machine to make sure that he was fighting with Mr. Stark instead of against him. And if I can't hack it, I can just get Stark to talk me through it."

Lily sighed. "Fine, if you want to do it the easy way…" She mumbled. "You do realize that he's a highly skilled fighter. It might take a bit more than that to knock him out. It's not a smart thing to underestimate Evans. Even if he is a jerk, he's a smart and strong jerk. He dealt with the rebellious mutants all the time. And by dealt with- I mean dealt with. Permanently." She frowned, remembering the screams of the others very clearly. _And to think… I used to think he was good! I used to think that the rebellious others needed to be exterminated. What was I thinking?_ She thought, completely disgusted by her cruel actions.

"Don't underestimate me, either." Natasha said. "I'm a highly trained assassin." She said with the ghost of a smile as she kicked down the grate and dropped down, her gun in hand and widows bite charging.

Lily dropped down afterwards, pushing her thoughts away for now. Because now, it was mission time. A serious and determined look formed on her face. And she _never _failed a mission.

Natasha handed Lily a communicator. "You talk to Stark about hacking into the files." She said. "I'll take care of Evans." She continued, glaring at the man in front of her. She pulled the trigger of her gun, aiming for the man's knee.

Lily glared at the man as well. "Guess whose back." She said, the glare never leaving. "Although, this time, my mission is against you." She spoke, the hatred never leaving her face. "And you know that my missions never fail." She took the communicator quickly. "Where is it!? Where is she!?" Lily questioned, pulling out the stick again. Except now, it had grown into a sword.

Drystan spat at the ground. "I'd never tell you, 5455426-3662-78663." He said with a flare of defiance in his voice. A smile graced his face as he said the number.

Lily growled in hatred for the man. "That isn't my name! Not anymore! It is Lillian Emma Stone! Lily Stone!" She spat out. "I may have been created as that weapon- but I am _not_ a weapon. Not anymore! Now, where is my sister!?" Her eyes seemed to glow with hatred.

"I won't tell you. Not over my dead body." He growled.

"Lily, talk to Stark about hacking into the files. You'll get to yell at him all you want later." Natasha said.

Lily growled out again, being too angry at the man to listen to reason. "Not only yell. Make him suffer!" She yelled out and the room began to shake. "Tell me where she is!"

"Lily, snap out of it! He clearly won't tell you, but hacking the files _will_!" Natasha said.

Lily didn't seem to listen. "We can't get into any file if we don't know where the research is!" She growled out, before the shaking started even more. She shrunk the sword back down. "I don't need this weapon. I _am_ a weapon." She muttered, putting the stick back. "And now… tell us where it is! Tell us where Sapphire is! Or feel the full power of Mother Nature's fury!" She screamed out.

"This is Black Widow. Chaos, Hawkeye, Base, does anybody copy?" Natasha asked after pressing the button on her communicator.

"_Black Widow, this is Base. We have Chaos and Hawkeye with us now. Where are you?_" A man, most likely Coulson, asked.

"I'm in Evans lab with Lillian Stone." Natasha answered. "I've incapacitated Evans, and I'm trying to get her to hack into the files while I deal with Evans, but it's not working." She said.

"_Get out of there, Black Widow. Your life is more important than Evans' life. Try to bring Miss Stone with you._" Coulson said.

"Right." Natasha said, shutting off communication.

Drystan's eyes widened as the room shook. He looked at Lily- the source of it. "5455426-3662-78663, the information on 7274473-3662-78663 is none of your concern. You are not getting any information!" He spat out, arrogantly.

Lily's anger soared. "That is it! She has a name and so do I!" She yelled out, as the room began to shake even more. "Guess what? You've successfully made me angry. Not a very smart thing to do- considering what I was made for." She spoke, a deadly glint in her eye.

Just then, large vines burst through the carpet. They moved with grace, making sure to surround Evans. "I wonder what type of deadly plant has the most poison… I guess I'll find out now, won't I?"

"Lily, don't. We need him alive. S.H.I.E.L.D. needs to question him." Natasha said.

"I know that. Who said anything about killing?" She asked, looking at Evans. "Poison- for torture. Something that you are very experienced with, Evans." She spat out.

Natasha nodded, walking over to the computer. Waking it up, she started hacking into it, looking for the files she needed that would put Evans in a very bad place with Director Fury.

Lily grinned a bit sadistically. One vine wrapped around her and another plant stemmed off of it. "Blackbrush Acacia." Lily said, picking it up. "Poisonous- but not fatal. I increased the poison dosage so… prepare for a world of hurt." She said dangerously.

Natasha smiled. "Nice choice of plants." She said. "Not many choose to use it because it only grows in the really dry places, but with the DMT, NMT, Amphetamines, Nicotine, Mescaline, and Tryptamine, it really works well in the torture scene."

Lily grinned. "I don't have to worry about getting it when I can grow it." She commented, before glaring at Evans. "You know, you picked a very dangerous power source for me…" She said. "And I'm one of the weaker Alphas. If Sapphire was here right now- she could kill you without lifting a finger." She growled out. "So, tell me this or we can do it the hard way: Where is my sister?"

* * *

"Hello, Lillian Stone. I'm Agent Coulson; I'm the handler of Agents Corey, Barton, and Romanoff." Phil greeted, sticking out his hand for Lily to shake.

Lily was confused by the gesture. She had been raised as a weapon- a tool for mass destruction and to be the best spy this world has ever seen. She had no real idea on how society worked- let alone how people greet each other.

"You're supposed to shake his hand." Colleen whispered into Lily's ear.

"Oh." Lily said, embarrassed. She shook his hand and tried to hide her embarrassment. "It's Lily."

"Right." Phil said with a nod. "We really would like you to join us, Lily. This world has gotten stranger, and S.H.I.E.L.D. needs more help more than ever." He told her.

Lily sighed. "If S.H.I.E.L.D. could manage to find my sister, I could help." She explained. "I was trained- no, _programmed_- to be eternally loyal to two things. Myself and the creators. Saph is my twin- I'm loyal to her as well. I've already lost my creators- they were using me and everybody else as a tool. So now, I have to find Sapphire. That's my primary goal; I can't do anything else, even if I tried."

"Well, at S.H.I.E.L.D., we have the most advanced technology out there, and we also have Anthony Stark and Dr. Bruce Banner with us, so finding your sister might not be a problem at all." Phil explained.

"If that's true, why were you never able to find anything out about my creators or their base before- aside from when a creation was out on a mission?" Lily asked, crossing her arms a little bit.

"We were… Preoccupied with what happened with Agent Corey at the time. Dr. Samuel Frost was someone under our radar, and when he captured Agent Corey-" He was interrupted by said person.

"Coulson, I can tell my own story, thank you." She said with a sigh. "When I was ten, Dr. Frost stole me from my home in Fort Worth and took me to his 'lab' in El Paso." She started. "He subjected me to experiments for four years, mutating my genes. He was trying to figure out the Super Solider Serum."

Lily sighed. "The creators already found a serum like that… except with smaller effects. They didn't take people- they _created_ them. Artificial bodies and everything. They played around with mutant genes and experimented on us." She said. "The worst part was- they made us believe that they were the good guys. That we were only creations- weapons- for them. The whole thing was a giant hive-mind! Except for the Alpha projects… They at least had a personality."

"So, if we took some blood, could we do a DNA match to find your sister?" Coulson asked. "Or would a face-trace work better?"

Lily sighed. "We have different mutations. Our DNA wouldn't match up- not even with each other's because of that. I literally have plant DNA running through my veins. She doesn't." Lily paused. "So, yeah. A face-trace would probably work- a lot more than a DNA test would. And that's only if you find her first. Saph can never be found when she doesn't want to be found- her abilities are far greater than mine are." She pointed out.

"Right." Coulson said with a nod. "But Loki didn't want to be found, and we found him in Stuttgart, Germany." He explained. "We used a face-trace to find him."

Lily sighed. "That skunkbag known as Evans had something on Saph's location. Even with her powers, she shouldn't be far from that place. But let's just say… Saph has amazing _mental_ capabilities. Far stronger than what this Loki probably has."

"I hacked into all of his files, remember?" Natasha said with a smile. "I have every file that his computer has, and I think I saw something about your sister on it."

Lily wasn't sure what to think. "So, you found her? Or did you see the file on her abilities?" She asked.

"Unknown. I'd have to check." Natasha said. "Coulson, did you bring a computer with you?" She asked.

Coulson nodded and brought out a laptop for Natasha to use.

Opening up the laptop, Natasha logged in then uploaded all that she found. Going to the file that she saw while hacking into Evans' computer, she clicked it and a video popped up. "This is from a few weeks ago." Natasha stated simply, showing Lily the video.

Lily gasped. Sapphire was standing in a park with a cloak over her face. She quickly looked from side to side, muttering something about where her sister was. The hood fell off of her face but it was quickly pulled back up. "Almost there." Saph in the video muttered, before it ended.

"Edmonton, Canada…" Clint muttered. "That's only a few hours away from here." He stated. "We could all go, Natasha, Colleen, Lily, and me." He suggested.

Lily nodded and looked at the laptop again. "Maybe you could turn up the volume on what she was muttering about. I want to be sure about what she said…" She said.

Natasha nodded and turned up the volume on the laptop, hooking it up to a set of speakers as she did so. Then, she replayed the video.

The video did the same thing as it did the first time, except that now they could hear what the girl was saying. "Alright, Lily's in Winnipeg, Manitoba. Gotta get there before she moves on again." Saph said to herself. "Almost there." The video finished.

"Right. So, you never left a note for her, in case she was tailing you?" Colleen asked.

Lily's eyebrow rose at that statement. "With what paper? With what pencil?" She asked. "And that's where I was, too." Lily thought about something. "I didn't know that the block they set on her powers came off!" She exclaimed, before concentrating for a minute. Lily was thrown backwards by an invisible force, and she got up. "I guess only those work… Dang it…"

"So, she must know that you're here, right?" Coulson asked.

Lily grinned. "And heard this whole conversation, to a certain point." She added on. "How did you think she was never spotted? She knew where you were the whole time."

"Then, we wait for her here. We have a hotel a few blocks away." Coulson said.

Lily thought for a moment. "Knowing Saph, she's probably in Ontario right now muttering about how I never stay still long enough. And about how she wishes she was faster… I was kind of the stronger and faster one, when it comes to being athletic."

"But, would she come if you waited here?" Colleen asked.

"Probably." Lily said, shrugging. "She's probably forming a master plan as we speak."

"So then, waiting is our best option." Coulson said. "I'll tell the director we'll be staying for a few days in the hotel. Anything you eat is on us, but don't go too wild, as we need some of that money for fixing the Helicarrier and other things."

Lily grinned. "You won't have a problem with that, considering how I can grow my own food. In the matter of seconds- or minutes, depending on the plant. I'm the survivor- I can survive on little to nothing."

Colleen whispered something into Natasha's ear, and Natasha smiled.

"Hey, Lily." Colleen started. "Natasha and I were going to go shopping for some more undercover clothes; you want to come with us?"

Lily paused. "What's… shopping?"

"When you go to buy new clothes." Natasha answered simply.

"Ah." Lily said. "Sure, I guess… I've never went shopping before."

"Coulson, you brought the car, right?" Colleen asked.

Coulson nodded and handed Natasha the keys. "I still don't trust you with a car." He said.

"Come on! That was when I was _sixteen_! Most teens learning how to drive crash their cars… Sometimes." Colleen whined.

"You crashed it into a tree then continued to drive it into a lake." Coulson supplied with a raised eyebrow.

"How was I supposed to know my electric powers would act up when I crashed the car? I didn't even know it wasn't working, and I couldn't tell the brake apart from the accelerator!" She defended.

"Natasha's driving, end of story." Coulson said with finality.

Colleen pouted, while you could see the ghost of a smile on Natasha's face, Coulson was emotionless, and Clint was trying so hard not to laugh.

Lily grinned a little bit. "I wanna drive!" She yelled out.

"Sorry, Lily. These cars are different from what you normally see." Natasha said. "New recruits can't even drive them because of the last time they did." She continued.

"And do you even know how to drive?" Clint asked.

Lily paused. "If I can drive a tree, I should be able to drive a car." She said, crossing her arms. "Right?"

"Trees are different from cars, Lily." Clint pointed out.

"So? I still drove in some way…" She muttered. "Wait. What happened the last time a new recruit drove them?" She asked, a bit confused.

"Said new recruit was me, and I sort of let off a rocket while looking for the volume for the radio..." Colleen said.

"And she didn't drive another car until she was sixteen, where she promptly crashed another car into a tree, and then drove it into a lake." Coulson added.

Lily grinned. "Missiles. Cool!" She exclaimed. "Can I fire one?" She looked around for a button.

"Agent Corey blew up a small town with a population of nine." Coulson said. "And no, you cannot fire a missile. We are in a densely populated area."

Lily stopped her search for the missile button and turned toward him. "We're in _Canada_. How is that densely populated?" She asked.

"Toronto. Ottawa. Nova Scotia. Vancouver." Coulson listed off some highly populated areas in Canada.

Lily shrugged. "Point taken." The mutant said.

"Just go shopping already." Coulson sighed.

* * *

Natasha parked the car in the mall parking lot.

Colleen smiled, getting out of the car.

Lily climbed out the other side of the car. "I still think I should have driven." She commented.

"My undercover clothes are all the same." Colleen said. "Suit and tie. But, I did see a new suit while watching TV once, but we went on a mission right after, so I never got the chance to buy it."

"Ah." Lily said. "As you can tell- I'm pretty much fine, as long as it's green." She commented.

Natasha nodded and got out as well. She walked to the door of the mall, with Colleen trailing behind.

Lily followed behind both of the girls and gasped at the inside of the mall. "This place is huge."

"As are most malls." Colleen said.

"Okay, so, where to first?" Natasha asked.

"I say we stop by Target." Colleen said. "What do you think, Lily?"

Lily looked around. "I've never been to any store before, unless you count all of those companies." She said, watching her words because she was in public. "So, you guys decide."

"Target it is!" Colleen said with a smile. Natasha just nodded. The two women started walking towards said store, Colleen looking in Lily's direction to see if she was following.

Lily followed closely behind, all while looking around at everything in amazement.

"So, Lily, after we find your sister, you really going to join us?" Colleen asked, watching some of her words, as they were in public.

Lily nodded. "It'll allow us to fix our mistakes." She said carefully.

"Coulson will probably be your handler." Colleen whispered. "First, he just had Clint. Then, Clint went out on a mission one day, and he came back with Natasha, who he was supposed to kill." She explained. "Fury got me right after I came out of El Paso, since I had no one left. My dad was a cop, the Fort Worth Police Department. He died when I was five. During my time with Dr. Frost, my mother had died, and they had no relatives who would take me in. Thought I was a demon or something." She said with a smile. "Fury offered me a job and a home. We made a deal. I finish my education, he houses me, and then, when I turn eighteen, I work for him. Worked out pretty well, too. Coulson became my handler, and then the rest is history. Don't tell Coulson this, but I think of him as a dad."

Lily thought about this for a moment. "So, they became your new family?" She asked a soft expression on her face. She was thinking about how horrible that must have been, and she was also comparing it to her own past.

"Well, yeah. You could say that." Colleen answered, a smile gracing her features. "Coulson's like a dad, Clint's like a brother, Natasha's like a sister, sometimes a mom, but more like a sister. Fury's like my uncle, and Hill, well, you could say she's like a mom to me, too."

Lily smiled a little bit. "So, what type of work do they have you do?" She asked, being careful about what she said.

"Well, let's see, it's sort of a long list that all stems off of one word, Agent. Senior Field Agent, Shadow, and Spy. I'm also one of the pencil pushers, though, when this kind of job is done, we're all pencil pushers. We all have to fill out paperwork, and there's a form for everything, literally." Colleen said. "I usually work down in Fort Worth, near my home, but every few weeks I got up to the carrier for a while, see if there's anything I need to do there."

Lily was trying to remember everything that the other girl had said. "Paperwork has to be a bummer. You probably know some of what I _used_ to do." She paused. "I guess I'm a tiny bit lucky that paperwork wasn't one of them."

"Especially during an alien invasion." Colleen said, sighing, remembering all the paperwork she had to fill out when Loki stopped by. "That paperwork was horrible." She said with a laugh. "And, I do, sort of. The higher-ups know more than I do, naturally."

Lily thought about something for a second. "About how much paperwork did you have to do after every single one of me and my sister's little _tasks_?" Lily asked.

"I was bouncing between college and S.H.I.E.L.D. at that time. That, or I was one of the junior Agents." Colleen answered. "What I know is from your file, that Hill gave me."

"So, practically nothing?" She guessed, chuckling a tiny bit. "We never really revealed any plans. Ever."

"I mean, I did fill out a bit, but I was still an agent in training at that time, or just barely out of training." Colleen said. "I've been working there for sixteen years."

"Cool." Lily said. "That's longer than I've even been around." She commented, before abruptly stopping.

"Yeah, most of that time, I was a level one agent. Now, I'm a level eight." Colleen said with a smile.

Lily paused for a moment, letting that information sink in. "Wow. That's a lot of levels… All there ever was back _there_ were the hive-minds and the Alphas. S.H.I.E.L.D. is probably a lot more complicated with things like that…"

"Oh, yeah. The levels go up to twelve, actually." Colleen said. "Hey, once this is over, if you want, you and your sister can bunk at my house in Fort Worth. I have two guest bedrooms with a Jack and Jill bath connecting the two."

Lily grinned. "Thanks. Just a warning though- don't try and wake Saph up early by startling her awake. That'll get you thrown into a wall and at sword-point faster than you can ever imagine." She chuckled. "Because, that actually happened to me once… Wasn't fun."

"Well, I leave for the S.H.I.E.L.D. office in Tyler at three AM, because I have to be there by five in the morning, and it takes two hours to drive from Fort Worth to Tyler." Colleen said. "Though, sometimes I have to leave earlier, due to a mission."

Lily sighed. "So I guess it's a good thing that I'm used to nighttime missions and tasks already." She muttered. "That's early…"

"Try getting up at one because your partner in a mission was going to throw a fit if you didn't get out of the house." Colleen said. "Said partner was Clint, but meh." She shrugged. "Oh yeah, most of us have code names to use over the communicator frequency, in case anyone decides to hack into it. Base is someone like Coulson, Hill, or Fury, Black Widow is Natasha, Hawkeye is Clint, and I'm Chaos."

Lily shivered at the thought of Saph having a fit. "Cool names. I'd probably end up as Plant Queen or something like that. Knowing Saph, she'll be Psych. Short for Psycho Girl." She smirked at the nickname.

"Hm…" Colleen hummed, looking at a rack of ties. "Nice." She said, at the nicknames. "Should I stick with the dark blue, or should I get a lighter color?" She asked.

Lily looked at Colleen's choice of clothing. "Why a suit and tie?" She asked. "Oh, and dark blue."

"Oh, that?" Colleen asked. "I'm not much for dresses. They bring up memories I'm not fond of reliving. The closest you can get me to something like that are high-heels."

"Oh." Lily said. "But still, dark blue works."

Colleen smiled and took five dark blue ties. "Want to go look at shoes?"

Lily shrugged in response. "Sure, I guess..."

* * *

Colleen walked through the halls of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, in her S.H.I.E.L.D Uniform, with Lily following her.

"The director wants to talk to you before we go find your sister." Colleen explained. "Don't call him a pirate. We've lost many agents already because they called him a pirate, then a 'buzz-kill' because he 'killed their fun'. Oh, they also said that he didn't have a sense of fun." She continued. "He showed them he had a sense of fun, by keelhauling them off the side of the Helicarrier while it was in flight."

Lily grinned. "Is it a bad thing that being keelhauled sounds like fun?" She asked.

"If you like having a strong rope tied around your ankle then being thrown off the side of the Helicarrier, then no." Colleen said.

Lily smirked. "I'd cut off the rope. I like almost falling to my doom…" She said. "It's really relaxing for some reason. Must be the adrenaline from that scenario talking, though. Because… I don't think that's normal." She stated.

"Okay…" Colleen muttered. She knocked on the door.

A strong, "Who is it?" came from behind the door.

"It's Agent Corey, and I've brought Miss Stone." Agent Corey answered.

You could hear someone getting up and opening the door. "Come in, both of you." A black man with an eye patch over his right eye and a long black trench coat said.

Colleen nodded, walking into the room.

Lily followed her inside, not even intimidated by Fury's appearance. Lily had faced far worse than a human… _Although, to be the leader of multiple teams is an accomplishment._ She thought.

"Hello, Miss Stone, I am Director Fury. I've heard from a few of my Agents that you have some terms you have before you join us. Is that correct?" He asked.

Lily nodded. "Yes. If S.H.I.E.L.D. could find my sister, I'd join." She stated. "Only because I'm set on 'mission mode' right now."

"Right." Fury said with a nod. "And your sister has been located, correct?" He continued.

"There is video feed of her, but that's from several weeks ago. She knows exactly where I am, even if I do not know her exact location."

Fury nodded again. "And what if I told you that your sister is on this ship right now?"

"Strange. I haven't heard the explosion…" Lily said, trying to listen for it. "She tends to bust doors down. A lot."

Agent Hill ran into the room. "Sir, a door has just been blown off its hinges right off the wishbone." She reported.

"That's her. As long as she's not in Red-eye Rage, she'll stop. But if she is red-eyed… Then we're screwed." Lily commented, pulling out the stick and transforming it into a staff.

"Let's see you in action, Miss Stone." Fury said. "Agent Corey, Agent Hill, I want you two to go with Miss Stone." The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. continued.

"Lily, what is Red-eyed Rage?" Colleen asked.

Lily chuckled nervously. "A defense program that's inserted into all mutants that come from my creators." She said. "Anybody that gets one really upset… they can't think straight. It even seems to increase powers and capabilities." She paused. "In other words- a lot of adrenaline, fueled by pure anger. A very powerful, but very bad thing- especially when an Alpha gets it. Pretty much, she'll tear anyone in her way to shreds. Yeah… let's hope she isn't red-eyed."

"And if she is?" Hill asked. "What could calm her down?"

"I don't know. She won't even remember anything she did afterwards. I never remembered what was able to calm her down- whenever she went red-eyed before, so did I."

"Wait, you two have a very close bond, right?" Colleen asked.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, but I don't know if Red-eyed Rage would let any part of Saph's personality shine through. It works like hive-minds. It takes away all emotion- at least; it did with every other Alpha. Not sure about Saph, considering how much self-control she normally has."

"Well, if my idea works, you _should _be able to calm her down if she sees you." Colleen said. "Though, with what you just told me, it might not work. But it also might." Colleen said.

"We could try. It just depends on what mission she gave herself." Lily said.

"She was trailing you, wasn't she, Miss Stone?" Agent Hill asked.

Lily nodded. "She's Saph though- she makes big plans. The next part would probably be taking out the creators once and for all…" She said. "She's not very big on forgiveness."

"Well, she either gave herself the mission to find _you _or to go after your creators." Hill pointed out.

* * *

In a dark room, ten figures sat in chairs while five figures sat above them. Plaques were in front of the five figures, and there was a plaque that said The Lizard High Council on the stands. In front of the ten figures were nameplates and the same plaque, but it said The Snake Ten. On the five nameplates for the Lizard High Council, were these names:

Sphenodon

Crotaphytus Collaris

Basiliscus Basiliscus

Kinyongia Xenohina

Gekko Gecko

Sphenodon was a man with gray-green hair and brown eyes. He wore a gray suit with a green tie and white undershirt with black shoes and sunglasses. He was tall, but not as tall as G. Gecko, at just about four feet.

Crotaphytus Collaris, or C. Collaris, was three feet tall. He wore a bright blue suit with a yellow tie, white undershirt, and black shoes. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were pitch black.

Basiliscus Basiliscus, or B. Basiliscus, was a short fellow, joining C. Collaris at three feet in height. He wore a light brown suit and tie, with a white undershirt, black dress shoes, and dark brown hair with hazel colored eyes.

Kinyongia Xenohina, or K. Xenohina, was barely four feet tall. He had green hair that was pointed in the front. His eyes were also green. He wore a suit that was brick red, with a tie that was orange-ish in color. The shoes were black while the undershirt was white.

The final person was Gekko Gecko, or G. Gecko. He was tall, topping it off at five feet tall. He wore a bluish-gray tuxedo with a red tie. His hair was blonde while his eyes were an orange in color. Like the rest, he wore a white undershirt with black shoes.

Then there were the Snake Ten. They were made up of:

Cylindrophis Ruffus (Also known as C. Ruffus) (A tall, skinny man with a black suit and tie, black shoes, a white undershirt, black eyes, and orange hair.)

Corallus Hortulanus (Also known as C. Hortulanus) (A tall man with a brown suit and tie, white undershirt, black shoes, dusty brown hair, and hazel colored eyes.)

Lamprophis Aurora (Also known as L. Aurora) (A tall man with an olive-green suit, black tie, white undershirt, black shoes, and orange-brown hair. His eyes were a pale green.)

Austrelaps Labialis (Also known as A. Labialis) (A tall man with a copper-colored suit and tie, white undershirt, black shoes, copper-colored hair, and copper-colored eyes.)

Causus Rhombeatus (Also known as C. Rhombeatus) (A tall, lanky man with a brown suit and tie, black shoes, white undershirt, brown hair, and brown eyes.)

Leptotyphlops Humilis (Also known as L. Humilis) (A very tall man with a silvery-brown suit and tie, white undershirt, black shoes, brown hair, and blind blue eyes.)

Casarea Dussumieri (Also known as C. Dussumieri) (A five foot tall male with a brown suit, light brown tie, white undershirt, black shoes, dark brown hair, and light brown eyes.)

Loxocemus Bicolor (Also known as L. Bicolor) (A male in a bark brown suit and tie, white undershirt, black shoes, white hair, and brown eyes.)

Bothrochilus Boa (Also known as B. Boa) (A tall man with a brown suit, black tie, white undershirt, black shoes, black hair, and orange eyes.)

Melanophidium Bilineatu (Also known as M. Bilineatu) (A tall man with a black suit, yellow tie, white undershirt, black hair, and amber colored eyes.)

* * *

A tall blonde girl that looked eerily like Lily stood at the broken door. She had haunting red eyes that were thirsty for blood and she held a long blue sword in her hands.

She quickly looked around, growling at everyone there.

The agents in the room ran, since most of them were low level agents, but still high enough to be on the Helicarrier.

The girl looked around swiftly and spotted one of the fleeing agents. She ran in front of him, her hands glowing a very light shade of blue. "Where is she!?" The girl demanded to know. "Where!? What room?"

This girl didn't even let the agent answer her questions. She lifted up her hand and the man started glowing that same shade of blue as well. "This is wasting my time." She spat out, throwing her hand forward. The agent flew out in that direction, crashing into the wall.

Just then, Colleen, Hill, and Lily entered the room. Maria reached for her gun in its holster instinctively, but Colleen put up her hand and shook her head at the deputy director. "Lily, see if you can get through to her." Colleen said.

At the sound of talking, the girl quickly whipped her head around and looked at them. Lily looked into the girl's eyes. "And she's in Red-eyed Rage… Just my luck." She muttered. "Saph! Calm down! I know blowing doors down with your mind is fun, but seriously sis? Get out of Rage mode!"

Colleen sighed when Lily said something about luck. "Here at S.H.I.E.L.D., we have about the same amount of luck an elephant does. If it's going to get shot by a hunter, I mean." She muttered.

Saph's red eyes looked up and down at the group. "Lily?" She questioned. "No. Lily would never team up with government. Not on her own will." Saph muttered. "They've brainwashed you, haven't they?" She growled out, the blue glow increasing.

"We've brainwashed no one, ma'am." Maria said. "We teamed up with your sister so she could find _you_."

Saph growled. "How do I know you didn't brainwash her to lead me here?" She spat out. "So we could be made into weapons again? Not happening!" The glow increased, and objects around the room began to float upwards.

"Because, the director wouldn't let me invite someone he brainwashed, if we even had that technology, into my home, as a roommate." Colleen said. "I'm Colleen Corey. I met your sister a while ago, while I was on a mission with two other agents." Colleen introduced. "Your sister helped my friend get information from Drystan Evans, and she also helped capture him."

"Evans! That guy is an idiot. Lily would never have let him live." She spat out. "Let alone team up with the government to handle _our_ enemies."

"She was looking for you." Colleen said. "We were looking for something involving a certain alien invasion a few months ago."

Saph crossed her arms. "There's no such thing as aliens." She stated. "Liar."

"Oh, there are." Colleen said. "Loki, Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three, the Destroyer." She listed.

"Now you're just making up names. Loki and Thor are from Norse Mythology. Get your facts straight." She commented, rolling her eyes. The floating items began hovering less, showing a sign that she was slipping out of the rage.

"Norse Myths, yes." Colleen agreed. "But they're also real. They live in a realm called Asgard." She explained. "Oh, and the big race of aliens called the Chitauri."

"Impossible. Aliens do _not_ exist."

"You want footage?" Colleen asked. She walked over to a wall where there was a screen and a keyboard, both holographic. She went onto YouTube and typed up 'New York City Alien Invasion'. Clicking on a video, she stepped aside to show a video of some CNN News Anchor reporting on the alien invasion in Manhattan a few months ago.

Saph sighed. "Faked."

"Okay then…" Colleen sighed and went back to the holographic computer. Getting out of YouTube, she went into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database to pick out some incident reports from a few certain people. Said people being Agent Coulson, Agent Hill, Director Fury, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Anthony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Thor (with some help from Dr. Banner), and herself.

Saph crossed her arms in disbelief. "Not believing you." A hint of blue shown through her red eyes.

"What could change your mind?" Colleen asked. "Do you need me to get Thor right now? Because, I think he's in New Mexico, visiting Jane and Darcy, but mostly Jane."

In the background, Lily chuckled at the little argument. "How would I know that 'Thor' isn't just a mutant and not an _alien_ as you claim?" Saph asked.

"Well, he calls himself a god, though most agents just call him an alien." Colleen said. "And because, mutants get their power from within themselves. Thor, he gets his power from a hammer most people just call a hammer because its name is so hard to pronounce."

"A hammer. Yes, that's _completely_ normal." She said sarcastically as the Red-eyed Rage slowly melted away. The floating items dropped back down to the ground.

"And, Dr. Foster actually _saw _Thor change into his armor once said hammer went flying through the sky and into his hand. After he was declared _dead_. Coulson saw some of it, too."

"Whatever." Saph remarked, rolling her eyes.

Colleen sighed and shook her head. Then, she remembered something. She went back to the computer and typed in 'Thor'. Clicking a picture, she pulled it up, and then pulled out her phone. "That's what he looks like, by the way." She said absentmindedly as she looked through her videos. "I have a video of Thor getting his hammer back, and then zapping the Destroyer." She said aloud. Linking her phone up to the screen, she pulled up the video and pressed play.

Both Lily and Saph watched the scene. "Whatever. He has powers- that doesn't mean he's an alien." Saph commented.

"Listen to the beginning." Colleen said.

"_He's dead." A female voice cried out in anguish, Dr. Jane Foster._

_A man saw a glint of something shiny in the sky, shooting towards Thor and Jane. "Jane, look out!" The man called out worriedly. The voice belonged to Dr. Erik Selvig. Erik ran over to Jane, trying to pull her away from the now dead body of Thor._

_As the Destroyer walked away from Thor, the shine grew brighter. As Jane cried, a hammer flew into Thor's hand, and the man was up once more. Instead of the clothes he wore when he was dead, he now wore grand armor._

_With his hammer in his hand, he charged up lightning and shot it at the Destroyer._

_After a few minutes, the Destroyer was no more. Thor had promised Jane that she would get to see the Bifrost, so he took her in his arms and twirled around his hammer violently, and then flew off to who knows where._

"See?" Colleen asked.

Saph shrugged. "Could mean anything. All it proves is the hammer is real."

"If he could use the power of lightning, why didn't he do it _before _he died?" Colleen pointed out. "It's because his hammer channels his powers so they're useable."

"So you're saying it's a magic hammer?" Saph asked, clearly amused by this.

"Let's see if I can pronounce this… Myeu-muh?" Colleen said. "No… Mjölnir. It was Mjölnir."

Saph crossed her arms. "Magic doesn't exist either."

"It's not magic…" Colleen said. "Actually, I don't know _what _it is, exactly, past the fact that it's a hammer owned by the Norse God of Thunder, Lightning, Storms, Oak Trees, and some other crap I can't remember."

* * *

Fury's office was very crowded this time. Besides Fury, Colleen, Lily, and Hill, there was also Saph, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor, Steve Rogers, Natasha, Coulson, and Clint.

"Agent Corey, are you sure you want to do this?" Fury asked. "We barely know anything about them, and you're inviting them to stay in your home."

"Sir, I'm one-hundred percent sure I want to do this." Colleen answered. "I have the room, I live alone, and not everyone wants to live in a flying aircraft carrier that could fall out of the sky at any minute."

Saph crossed her arms, as did Lily. "It would really be a step up from a stupid tube."

Fury sighed. "Permission granted, Agent Corey. Go get them settled in, and then come back here." He said. "All of you."

"You're not going to let me drive the jet, are you?" Colleen asked.

"No. You're not driving the jet. We have pilots already in a jet for you, and we've scheduled Agent Coulson to pick you up from your landing zone." Fury said.

Colleen sighed. "I don't get to drive anything all because I crashed a car into a tree, and then drove it into a lake."

Saph chuckled. "Then, why can't I drive? I've never crashed anything… Unless you count smashing doors in as crashing."

"No, you may not drive." Fury said. "We've already had one person looking for a volume switch and pushing the missile button." He said.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Colleen yelled.

Lily smirked. "Saph has the Power of the Mind. She's not stupid. Or obsessed with music." Lily added on, glancing over at her sister.

* * *

Colleen put the key in the lock on the door and turned it, unlocking the door to her house located in Fort Worth, Texas.

"Coulson, why don't you come in for a bit? I can make some coffee for you." Colleen offered politely to the driver of the car that got them here.

Phil shook his head. "Not today. Sorry, Colleen. Fury wants me at the base in Tyler. Didn't tell me why, though." He answered.

"Alright then, see you later." She said, waving to him as he left.

She walked over to the front door and opened it. "Come on in." She said with a smile.

Saph and Lily stepped inside, smiling at the decorations. The way they looked around, somebody might have thought they were seeing double.

"You two want anything to eat?" Colleen asked.

Lily shook her head, but Saph was hungry. "Rage kinda drains my energy, so it would be a good thing if I ate." Saph said, smiling.

"What would you like?" Colleen asked, putting her house key on its little hook and heading off into the kitchen.

Sapphire shrugged. "What do you have?" She asked.

"Hm… Let's see…" She muttered, opening the refrigerator. "I have some pizza from Blue Jeans."

Saph grinned. "Don't know what that is, but it sounds good. I'm in!"

"Blue Jeans is my second favorite pizza place." Colleen said. "My favorite would have to be a place in Worcester called Golden Pizza. Whenever I was in town from my studies at MIT, I would get it."

Both Saph and Lily grinned at this. "So, we're guessing that pizza is a pretty good thing. Let's try some." The twins spoke at the same time, sounding a bit eerie.

"You want it warmed up or not?" Colleen asked, taking out the box of pizza.

Saph and Lily glanced at each other, before looking at Colleen. "Warmed up, we guess."

Colleen nodded and put some pizza on a plate and in the microwave, putting it on two minutes. "Anything you guys want to drink?"

Both twins shrugged. "Nah." They spoke.

Colleen nodded. She took a glass out of her cabinet and poured herself some Coke.

The microwave beeped and Colleen took the pizza out. Setting the plate on the counter, she took a sip out of her soda.

"Thanks." They spoke, each grabbing a slice. Saph examined it, like she was trying to figure out what to eat first. Lily on the other hand had taken a bite out of it. Saph noticed this, and began to eat the pizza normally. Both girls instantly perked up. "This is good." They exclaimed.

Colleen smiled, taking a slice of pizza for herself and eating it. "We'll do the 'grand tour' after we eat." She commented.

Lily and Saph both grinned even more now. "Sweet."

* * *

After the tour of the house was done, the tour of Fort Worth started.

"I would offer to drive for this tour, but I can't even ride a bike without having an agent shoot the tire out on it." Colleen said. "Which is even worse than _letting me ride it_. Well, if I didn't have training like Natasha and Clint." She continued. The three were in a car being driven by Agent Coulson. First stop: The Library.

Both of the twins grinned a little bit at this. "I am so learning to drive soon." Saph commented. "It's not like I can crash…"

Lily snickered a little bit. "I'm guessing you'll be spending a lot of time at the library, Saph."

"Next time, I'm buying a Cadillac." Colleen said. "Wait, I can go do that right now. Fury only said S.H.I.E.L.D. issued vehicles. And, apparently, my bike."

Lily grinned. "Houston, we've found a loophole." She commented, before snickering. "Loopholes are awesome."

"And it's a good thing there's a car dealership right next to the library. I'll just walk over and buy a car. Then, we can tour around Fort Worth." Colleen said. She chuckled a bit at what Lily said. "And the funny thing is, that's true, and there's a Houston in this state. Don't know how far it is from Fort Worth, but it's in Texas."

"Awesome. We're gonna go to Houston soon, then." Lily said, grinning like a maniac. Saph rolled her eyes at this.

The psychic girl sighed. "Just don't destroy the place. I heard they had this big space station that I want to check out!"

"Houston's the capital of Texas, too." Colleen said. "That or its Austin. Or Dallas. I've never been good at states and their capitals." She continued. "If you like space stations, then you should go see Cape Canaveral, Florida. Most of the big launches go off there."

"I'll probably find out." Saph said. "But I wonder… how does rocket science work?" She asked.

"Don't know. I'd probably ask Tony. Or Bruce. Or Jane. Or Erik." She said. "Tony's just plain smart, Bruce might know a few things about it, and Jane and Erik are Astrophysicists."

"Cool." Saph commented.

* * *

Agent Rossi: And that's it. That little part with the video that Colleen pulled up about Thor was done from memory, so don't blame me. Wow. Twenty-five pages. You ever written that much, Jenny?

_The Living Ghost, a creepy story of mine, has more. But that's it. And only because I used a transcript to go by…_

Agent Rossi: Ah. I was thinking… What if we let the reviewers ask us questions, nothing too personal, and we answer in the beginning of each chapter?

_Sweet. You reviewers could ask about my characters! Or that Leo guy I was talking about earlier… *goes off on a rant*_

Agent Rossi: As long as it's nothing too personal, or a flame, ask/review away! Agent Rossi out! (Tony Stark privatized world peace again!)

_Oh, sorry. I was busy ranting… Wait. She's gone. Eh. Later readers!_


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone. Sorry about this, but I'm ending this story. Thank you to anyone who was actually nice when reviewing. Anyone who wasn't... Well then, go suck your dick because I don't want to hear whatever shit you have to give me about my story.

I might rewrite this at some later point, but for now, I'm discontinuing it. No, you may not write it yourself. Have a good day.

-Agent Rossi


End file.
